


paper stars

by differentdiff



Category: BTOB, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Namseok are mentioned, Pre-Relationship, paper stars au, sorta ??, this is kinda a wip tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentdiff/pseuds/differentdiff
Summary: if you fold 100 paper stars and save them in a jar, you'll get to make a wish





	paper stars

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo it's me yookkook king/club president yes thank u
> 
> i rly wanted to get this idea out n posted bc Honestly ? i have like two other yookkook wips n both of them i plan 2 be chaptered longfics but i haven't gotten around 2 continuin them jus yet :"")) n technically this is also a wip but if and when i finish this it'll jus be a oneshot but i thought it'd be okay if i jus posted this first part
> 
> i jus want u 2 kno i started gettin sleepy right after i finished this but i was like i gotta post !!!!!! so this is completely unedited i'm sorry udhxjakshhs hopeu enjoy anyway <33

jungkook is not a particularly superstitious person. he doesn’t actively believe in spirits and other supernatural things like that, but he does have a belief in fate and luck. he’s had a generally lucky life, gifted with many talents in the arts and in athletics. his lucky number is 7. he believes in the idea that some people have someone they’re fated to be with.

jungkook thinks he’s one of those people.

he thinks it’s kim namjoon, a sunbae in the same music production major as him. there’s just something that jungkook feels in the bottom of his heart whenever he sees him, saying, “there he is, the love of your life.” jungkook believes it.

the day he makes the realisation that namjoon is his soulmate, he buys an origami paper star pack.

it’s a pack of paper strips that come in four different patterns. it caught jungkook’s eye when he was buying supplies for the coming school year. it seemed cute and he liked the different little animal designs, so he bought it and started on it as soon as he got home. the folding instructions on the back were a little hard to follow as the diagrams didn’t make much sense, but jungkook managed to figure it out with the help of the internet.

he also found that the paper stars were supposed to be lucky — if he made 100 of them and put them in a jar, he’d be able to make a wish. intrigued, jungkook continued to make stars. by the end of the day, he had made 25 out of the bunny patterned strips. he put them all in a mason jar and set them on his bedside table. the curiosity and interest and wonder jungkook had for the paper stars and their potential power would be put aside for the moment.

after that day, jungkook decided to make one paper star a day. it was fun and almost therapeutic to make them, so he had to restrain himself from making more than one a day.

he did the next 25 the bear pattern, then the next 25 the frog pattern, and then 24 of the fox pattern. jungkook decided to leave the last fox paper strip for safekeeping; he didn’t want his wish just yet, so he’d only have 99 stars in his star jar until he did.

jungkook keeps the star jar on his bedside table, looking at the layered pattern of stars every night before he sleeps.

  
then jungkook finds out that namjoon has gotten himself a boyfriend. it’s been about a year and a half since he almost completed the star jar.

namjoon’s boyfriend is a boy the same age as him named hoseok. he has a heart-shaped smile and a bright personality. when namjoon looks at him, there’s a look in his eye that says, “there he is, the love of my life,” and hoseok looks back at him with, “that’s me, the love of your life.” they’re happy together, and jungkook is happy for them, too, but he is mad and distraught by how wrong his heart was about namjoon. he holds back his tears and gives a big, shaky smile when namjoon proudly tells jungkook with hoseok right by his side.

jungkook doesn’t mean to, but he cries and cries as soon as he gets home. he cries quietly all the way to his room, sniffling and trying to hold his hiccups in. when he lands onto his bed, he still cried without much sound, as if someone will hear him and laugh at him.

after a long while, he calms down a bit. jungkook turns his head and sees the star jar on his bedside table. he stares at it for a minute, then gets up and goes to his desk, sniffling. he takes the fox paper strip from where he kept it and slowly folds it with his shaking hands. when he finishes, he looks at it. even when his eyes are blurry and his hands won’t stop shaking, it still looks good. he sighs long and slow and puts it in the jar. he sits on the bed and curls himself up.

the he feels a tap on his shoulder.

jungkook whips around, swiping out a hand to grab whoever it was. his hand grabs nothing, the person jumping just out of reach. he looks at the person with furrowed eyebrows.

the person seems to be a tall man in a bright white suit. his coattails looks like they’re flowing in the wind. jungkook looks toward the balcony window — it’s open, but he doesn’t feel that much a of a draft. he looks back at the man, focusing on his face. the man has a straight face on, making his features look very sharp. he notices jungkook examining him and gives a small, almost condescending smile,

“hello,” he says.

jungkook lunges at him. he doesn’t know why he didn’t act sooner; the man is an intruder, no matter how bright and shiny he is.

the man jumps out of the way with a yelp. “wait wait wait hold on-” jungkook slides across the bed and makes a grab for his coat, but the man evades him once again “-hold on hold on hold ON!” when jungkook tries to take a hold of the man again, the man grabs his wrist, then the other. “CALM DOWN!” he shouts.

jungkook struggles against him. he’s a very strong person, but somehow this person is holding his wrists firmly.

“how can i-” jungkook coughs when he feels how hoarse his throat is “-how can i be calm when you’re breaking into my house?!” he knees the man in the thigh, forcing him to let go of jungkook. jungkook then grabs the man’s wrists and forces them behind his back, shoving the man face first into the bed.

“okay, okay, maybe i should have knocked first,” the man says, muffled partly by the bed sheets, “but i’m not an intruder! you called me here! i’m here to grant you your wish!”

jungkook pushes the man’s arms further up his back, causing the man to grunt. “what the heck are you talking about?”

“the stars! you made 100 stars and saved them in a jar! that means you get to make a wish and have it come true and i’m the guy that grants people their wishes!”

jungkook loosens up. the man takes the opportunity to turn the tables, freeing his arms and shoving jungkook onto his back. he pins jungkook’s wrists to the bed.

“you are the most aggressive wisher i have ever had to meet,” the man sighs, “but then again, you’re one of the only adults that wish for something… anyway, tell me what you wish for so i can grant it and leave.”

jungkook struggles against the man. “let… go of me…”

the man shifts his weight onto his hands, making it harder for jungkook to try and free his wrists. he groans and gives up, starting to cry. the man’s eyes widen.

“woah, woah, why are you crying? was i that hard on you?” the man lets go of jungkook’s wrists, but jungkook doesn’t push him off or hit him. instead, he covers his face with his hands, starting to cry harder and louder.

jungkook is crying from stress. being sad over namjoon and having this strange man overpower him made him overwhelmed and he now doesn’t know what else to do but cry.

he feels the man start to move away, but jungkook whips a hand out and grabs the man by the collar. he suddenly stops crying out of shock. the man and jungkook look at each other in bewilderment.

“don’t…” jungkook starts, but he snaps his mouth shut and looks away, his face burning.

“huh? don’t what?” the man asks.

“nothing!” jungkook shouts. he lets go of the man’s collar, pushing him away. he scoots back into bed and hugs a pillow to his chest. “it’s nothing, just… just…”

he looks back up at the man. the man’s eyes are wide with concern, but there are stars twinkling in them. jungkook suddenly notices the gloves and remembers the feeling of them on his wrists. he shudders and asks, “wish?”

the man raises his eyebrows. “yes, you can make a wish.”

“...i can ask for anything?”

“yeah.”

“then…” jungkook gasps softly and blurts out “i wish i could see my true love.” he slaps a hand over his mouth and looks down at his bed sheets.

the man takes a moment before answering, “oh, well, usually i don’t have conditions, but new condition: can’t be something about other people’s emotions or fates. i’m not able to do anything about those things… sorry.”

jungkook stays silent.

“sorry, i usually grant wishes for kids and they usually ask for things like money or a piggy bank or a friend which i can usually just give them a stuffed animal in place of and even the adults i’ve granted wishes for asked for something material or at least easily manipulable, you know? so i’ve gotten out of the habit of warning people about… love wishes and things like that…”

jungkook, again, stays silent.

the man fidgets in place, then sits down near jungkook. jungkook looks up to see the man’s dark, twinkling eyes looking at him with… something. “if you don’t really have a wish right now, that’s fine. i can just come back tomorrow night. in fact i can come back every night until you have a wish. you can complain to me or hug me or have my shoulder to cry on in the meantime!” the man flashes jungkook an awkward looking smile.

jungkook snorts, causing the man to smile more sincerely. “i don’t know your name…” jungkook mumbles.

“my name is sungjae, you?”

“jungkook.”

“okay then, jungkook, unless you have a wish, you can complain to me or hug me or cry on me, whatever you want.”

jungkook bites his lip. “hug…?”

sungjae smiles wide and opens his arms. “if you want to.”

jungkook stares. sungjae raises his eyebrows and tilts his head. jungkook purses his lips and leans forward, wrapping his arms around sungjae’s waist. sungjae wraps his own arms around jungkook’s shoulders, gently pushing jungkook’s head onto his shoulder. he rests his chin on jungkook’s shoulder, rubbing small circles into jungkook’s back. jungkook squeezes sungjae tighter, rubbing his nose on sungjae’s shoulder. sungjae feels warm and comfortable, and that’s just what jungkook needed.

  
jungkook had eventually fallen asleep. when he wakes up the next morning, he’s tucked into bed and sungjae is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea bc i actually started my own paper star jar !!! it's kinda therapeutic folding all the stars n i thought since jungkook is basically me he would also feel the same but also...... mr.star man 6 star material..... yook sungjae......... we combine these concepts
> 
> i'm prolly gna delete this or lock it or smth once i finish this whole thing ; 00 but i do appreciate anythin u say or give in regards to this fic !!
> 
> twt/tunglr @differentdiff in case u wanna chat abt this ; 00


End file.
